Algeloadis
Algeloadis (/ældʒɛloʊdɪs/) is a hydrogen-helium gas giant found in the Albian system, with large amounts of both methane and chlorine, giving it its stunning blue hue. Although it is within the Wygonakan Empire's home system, it has a relatively small set of colonies floating in the upper atmosphere, used to harvest precious helium-3. Wygonakan stellar defense networks comb the Albian system, spending significant periods of time around Algeloadis as it is vital to the Wygonakan trade effort, despite the fact that their primary vessels, the Wygonakan Glaresis-class interstellar trade vessels, are in fact powered by dyson spheres surrounding synthetically-produced microstars. However, most other vessels and buildings of Wygonakan design utilize helium-3; the microstars created for the Glaresis are also created using hydrogen harvested from gas giants such as Algeloadis. The planet has 86 known moons, with a majority of these residing within the planet's ring system. Etymology "Algeloadis" is a Wygonakan word meaning "Focal point for prosperity". It was given this name upon calculating the gas giant's size for the first time in their history. The original astronomer/mathematician was so absolutely shocked at the size and, with the common belief at the time being that all worlds were just as habitable as Angion itself, he naturally assumed that the world would have many times more resources to obtain and would be a great colony for their people's interests in the future. However, it was later figured out to be a gas giant planet, and nothing like the paradise the Wygonakan knew Angion to be. This led to heavy disappointment in the populace and the common movie theme of landing and exploring the ample ecosystems of Algeloadis quickly stopped bringing in customers and the entire movie industry took a hit from the sudden dip in movie sales. Interest was later renewed in the gas giant when it was hypothesized that Algeloadis likely possessed a massive quantity of helium-3 with which they might be able to harvest to continue their intrastellar and later interstellar journeys. Eventually it was determined that this hypothesis was correct, and the planet became a primary focal point for colonial efforts as soon as possible. Surface Being a gas giant, Algeloadis has no actual surface. Colonies Each and every colony of Algeloadis is in fact a gas mine, intended to extract helium-3 from the planet's atmosphere. These colonies are suspended in the upper atmosphere, where the miners and their families are expected to live out their entire lives in service to the Wygonakan Empire. However, the empire is not thoughtless nor heartless, and provides every service a Wygonakan would need within each city-sized colony, including food and entertainment. Travel between colonies is possible yet incredibly dangerous and is usually frowned upon. Each colony consists of a large, chiefly automated scoop attached to a reinforced tether that doubles as an elevator for the workers to travel down into. These tethers then attach to the city-sized "anchors", which orbit the gas giant and help keep the helium-3 scoops from being lost in the planet's many vicious storms. There are 45 colonies in all, although most are roughly similar to all the rest. That being said, culture between colonies and specific eateries and entertainment companies can easily vary. Surprisingly, accents between colonies can also differ due to the extended segregation. The thirteen colonies *Altennus (Spaceflight For All—Oricopolis) *Ghlor (Dayyan Interests Worldwide—Dayyan) *Infinite Delight (For Dubor—Duborfia) *Iolom (Gas Class Company—Khaco) *Klaodviu (Ehroendus Mining and Resorts—Dayyan) *Line-In-The-Water (Casian Colonial Conquests—Casia) *Orico's Hope (Oricopolis Mining Consortium—Oricopolis) *Orico-By-The-Storm (Stellar Power—Oricopolis) *Seguin Obsolescence Site (Seguin Stands Tall, Inc.—Seguin) *Vallys (None Poor in Denpor, LLC—Denpor) *What God Would Want (Great Church of Holand—Holand) *Wygonakan Might Military Use Facility (Wygonakan Imperial Militia—Virion) *Wygonakan Strength Military Use Facility (Wygonakan Imperial Militia—Mobberumi) Factions When Algeloadis was first colonized, Ehroendus' richest mining companies each tried to claim the planet for themselves, to monopolize on the profit. Although the overhanging government empire refused each and every company their hope to control the great gas giant, they instead allowed each company their chance at procuring the material therein. There were originally 13 companies who built colonies on Algeloadis, each being allowed to build one colony. As certain companies did better than others, mergers took place due to the companies on Ehroendus taking over the others, until only three major companies existed: These were the Oricopolis Mining Consortium, Dayyan|Duborfia|Casia Commonwealth and the Wygonakan Imperial Military. In the end, all companies would eventually come under the control of the government itself as the empire began to merge with all companies to form a single, solitary driving force into the surrounding space. Peoples Those individuals who take up residence within the Algeloadis Mining Conglomeration are all fully-fledged members of the Wygonakan Empire. Most of these are races who evolved on the Wygonakan homeworld of Ehroendus—the Coeleophysis, the Leaping Shrubcutter and the Wygonakan themselves—however as their worlds were eventually completely absorbed into the greater imperial territories, the Gort and the Radish Spirits both have begun appearing amongst the people, as well. Roughly 1 in 10 individuals may be either a Gort or Radish Spirit. Although the Wygonakans are powerful and have many allies, these races are not permitted to work within homeworld space, as an overall safety precaution. Category:Illustrated Locations Category:Illustrated Planets Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Spore Content Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Wygonakan Empire Category:Great Trade Organization Category:Spore Original